Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Extras
Teams The teams originally started out with the following: *'Team Holmes': Staci (CP), Jo, Courtney, B and Sam *'Team Collectors': Zoey (CP), Mike, Cameron, Scott, Anne Maria *'Team Stowaways': Dakota (CP), Dawn, Brick, Lightning However, in episode two, Cameron and Lightning switch teams and in episode six, Mike switch teams with Brick. In episode seven, Sam (the last one left on Team Holmes) was placed on Team Collectors as he won the challenge, disbanding Team Holmes. Also in that episode, Leshawna debuted and was placed Team Stowaways. In episode ten, B and Zoey weren't on any team, so the captains chose who they wanted. Afterwards, the teams are now: *'Team Collectors': Scott, Lightning, Brick, Sam, Zoey *'Team Stowaways': Dakota, Dawn, Mike, Leshawna, B Trivia *Ironically, as Sam and Anne Maria were a couple, they were eliminated back-to-back. They were also eliminated by not being voted off. **Anne Maria was pushed off a cliff, causing her to be severally injured and removed from the game by her parent, while Sam quit two episodes later to be with her. *After Sam's elimination, all member of Team Holmes have been eliminated at least once. *Dakota and Dawn are the only two females not to have return or be eliminated after episode ten. As the other females (Staci, Jo, Courtney and Anne Maria) have been eliminated and Leshawna and Zoey returned. They were also the only females to make it to the top ten without returning. *Episode twelve's title "Shine Your Light Now" comes from the song "Hollywood" by famous pop-icon, Madonna. *There are several alliance that appeared during the course of this season: **'Courtney's Alliance': The alliance to eliminate the male competitors, since at the time, there were seven guys and four girls. The alliance was able to eliminate B, but it quickly ended in the next episode when Courtney was eliminated. This alliance included Anne Maria, Dakota and Dawn. **'Scott's Alliance': Scott's lone alliance is to eliminate all the female competitors in the game. So far, Scott was able to eliminate Jo and Anne Maria. **'Dakota and Dawn's Alliance': This alliance was made by the two of them after Courtney's elimination, as they continue to plan to eliminate some of the male competitors. However, as Dawn notices Dakota's plans to eliminate the guys, she finds them unethical, but she goes along. So far, this alliance eliminated Cameron and Sam. However, the alliance was brought into question, as Dawn tried to eliminate Dakota in episode eleven. **'Leshawna's Alliance': This alliance was brought up by Leshawna in episode ten, when she convince B, Brick and Sam to join so they can be the final four. However, the alliance was brought into question, as Sam quit the game later on in the episode, but Leshawna feels that the alliance will be stronger without him. In the next episode, the alliance was almost successful at eliminating Dakota, but B was eliminated from a voting problem, leaving Leshawna and Brick left on the alliance. But, as of Brick's elimination, Leshawna's plans fail. *Zoey was the first contestant eliminated during the team's progress. Ironically, she was the first contestant eliminated in the merge. Elimination and Reasons Elimination Table *1 - Courtney wasn't suppose to be competing, but according to her contract from her lawsuit, she has a free ticket to the game. *2 - Cameron and Lightning swap teams in "Brawling in the Falls". *3 - Brick and Mike swap teams in "Nome-y my Homey". *4 - Sam came in second/first in a challenge, adding him to a new team. Category:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train